


溺水

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: 一个45分手炮 简单粗暴





	溺水

**Author's Note:**

> 轻度暴力性描写

♪現実を嗤う

 

\----------

雨宫踩着鸣上的影子站在他身侧，装模作样地低下头去划动手机屏幕，摆出一副在专心切换曲目的姿态。实际上他知道，从鸣上的位置能清晰瞥到屏幕一隅那枚小小的单曲循环标志，他所做的事情不过是将手指放在进度条上，强迫它无数次归零而已。同一段旋律在耳边单调地响个不停，反而让雨宫多了份舒心感；仿佛只要这音乐声循环往复的话，他的世界也不会有任何改变，只要度过今夜，睁开双眼迎来的又是一个和今天别无二致的明天。

列车明早凌晨便会载着这个人离去——他忍不住在心里默念出这样的句子，听起来好像情歌歌词般伤感而浪漫，不过他漫不经心，完全感觉不到一点这样的情绪，甚至清闲地用脚打起了节拍。突然间他听到谁呼唤自己的声音，模模糊糊得如同是从水面上方穿透而下，而他正在不断下沉。雨宫怔怔地抬起头，只见一旁的鸣上已经将身体转向了他，轻轻扬起手向他示意，旅馆的大厅灯光照亮他手里那张小卡片，一瞬间雨宫觉得这东西相当扎眼。

“走吧。”鸣上说着，拖起行李箱走向电梯间的方向。雨宫缩着肩膀跟在他后面，犹豫片刻后还是将手机扔回了上衣口袋里，这回音乐终于按照原本的轨迹正常播放了下去。

一只脚踏进电梯的时候，雨宫回想起今天清晨的事情。并不是什么突然的分别，这种事早就有所预料了——他这样对自己说着，背靠着门框，懒洋洋地抬起眼睛盯着还在客厅里走动个不停的鸣上，似乎是在进行临走前最后的确认。该寄走的东西早就提前寄走了，空荡荡的公寓房间里只剩他们两个人，阳光穿过玻璃窗，照亮空气里漂浮着的那些还很新鲜的灰尘粒。鸣上的行李箱安静地靠在雨宫脚边，他用余光瞥了一眼，只见那箱子正紧贴着几袋塞得满满的垃圾。

“你明天还要上学。”鸣上率先说话了，他看也没看雨宫一眼，“我那趟车是在明早。之后你就回去吧。”

“我想送你走。”

事实上雨宫原本在脑海里构想了很多种措辞，但最终还是选择了完全没有味道的这一款，毕竟这是他最直接的、没有丝毫夸张或是掩饰的想法。鸣上准备拉抽屉的手停下来，总算愿意转过头来看他，雨宫则毫不退缩地将目光扔回去，视线没有任何遮挡地和鸣上的交缠在一起。那一瞬间他确实轻微地耳鸣了片刻，但脑袋却清晰得要命，在他心里鸣上已经和自己完全不相干，电车轨道为他们两人划清了界限，就算共处一室也和相隔一整个城市没什么分别。看来自己对分手这件事还真是相当冷血，雨宫想。

而现在，不知不觉地，他已经低着头跟在鸣上背后走进了旅馆房间。身后隐约响起鸣上反锁上房间门的声音，看来他们又一次共处一室了。

这次可不止隔一个城市了，说不定现在的他们就好像站在地球的两个极点上一样。雨宫感觉有些好笑地想着，手指轻轻按动音量键，把吵闹个不停的音乐逐渐掐死，这才有了已经返回到现实里的真实感。夜晚缺乏生命体的底噪，他侧耳倾听，世界却依然安静得刻板无味，仿佛不小心多呼吸一次都能在空气里留下一个无法修补的孔洞。

旅馆房间一片黑暗，雨宫只能勉强看到面前床铺的形状。帘子留了缝隙，但窗外的月光弱到近似没有。不过他们谁也没有开灯，也没打算开灯。

“要做吗？”

雨宫率先开口说话了。那一瞬间他觉得自己像个空壳子，孤身站在已经走投无路的断崖上，想不出别的遗言，只能对着鸣上的背影抛出一个理所当然的、陈述语气的短小疑问句。他确实什么也没想，甚至连明天鸣上就要扔下他一个人远走高飞这件事都忘了，也懒得管在这个被区区一个行李箱就整个塞满了的狭小空间里会上演怎样的爱情故事——甚至无法确定结局到底是悲剧还是喜剧。可鸣上迟迟没有回应他；雨宫开始觉得无趣，便再次低下头，手指不自觉间再次按上了音量键。等他再次抬起头的时候，鸣上已经不知何时走到了他面前，尽管雨宫的内心还在用他的极点假说不断抗拒这个男人，但鸣上毫无疑问已经距他近在咫尺——近到连影子都交叠在一起，仿佛提前替他们把今夜即将发生的事情都安排妥当了一般。

“……鸣上前辈？”雨宫唯唯诺诺地念着，他的手不由自主地将耳机摘了下来。

“我在。”鸣上说，雨宫忍不住循着他的声音向前靠去，感觉到鸣上的手揽上了自己的腰。到这一步为止，都和平时没有任何区别。

随后他们接吻。身高差在五厘米左右，雨宫只需要稍微抬起脸便可以和鸣上四目相对，将自己的嘴唇送上去也是顺水推舟。虽说平时雨宫也更愿意享受深吻，但浅尝辄止姑且也算是某种仪式，他们倒也从未省去这一环节，先是鼻尖相碰、像发情的动物那样摩挲着对方的外层，一直到其中一方直接将渴求地热气吐到恋人的嘴唇上，真正的亲吻才正式拉开序幕。然而此时雨宫对这死板的流程只剩下前所未有的厌烦，毫无意义又多余到发腻，他恨不得抬起手对着眼前这个磨蹭的男人直接掌掴上去，逼鸣上赶紧把自己想要的东西交出来。事实上他的手确实抬起来了，可还没来得及作出任何动作便被鸣上逮了个正着，两人的肩膀碰在一起，相互的体温隔着布料撕扯皮肤。雨宫将眼睛睁开，但他什么也没看见，因为他的目光自行避开了鸣上的眼，越过他的肩膀向后看去，视线尽头伫立着一扇门，在他们两人将最后的欲望发泄干净之前，这门上的锁绝不可能被打开。

雨宫闭上眼睛，抬起没被鸣上束缚住的左手，指尖轻轻拨开他衬衣最顶端的扣子，紧跟着的是第二颗，动作和他此时舔弄鸣上口腔的舌尖一般灵活。刚松开两颗，他便急不可耐地用手心贴紧对方裸露的胸口，鸣上的身体一如既往的紧实而炽热，至少在今夜，被这具肉体在床上拥抱的人是他。他感觉到鸣上毫不留情地吸吮自己的舌头，呼吸逐渐急促，雨宫像是要配合这份逐渐升温的情欲一般，手指顺着鸣上的身体逐渐向下抚摸，半刻意地搓弄他小臂的皮肤，然后缓缓捉紧那只放在自己腰上的手，不容拒绝地往自己身后的方向拽着。鸣上不会让他失望；雨宫清楚的，这一点不管何时都不会变，他永远对自己想要什么东西了如指掌。

于是鸣上无声地回应了他的渴求。后脑勺被摔到枕头上，视野翻转了方向，鸣上抓着他的手伏在他身体上方，黑暗中雨宫能清晰地看到他肩膀的轮廓。距离一口气拉近，亲吻也自然而然地加深，鸣上的舌尖反复舔过他的牙龈，窒息感压迫而上，唾液搅和的水声让雨宫的耳朵无自觉地发起烫来。他拼命将意识从沉溺的边缘拉回，伸手煽情地抚摸着鸣上的两颊，尽全力让自己的身体记住更多有关他的事物——鬓角稍硬的触觉，口中残留着的淡淡香烟味，还有此时抓紧他手腕的、力道不由分说的骨骼分明的手。

——这一切，从明早起就再也没有了。鸣上会从他的世界里彻底消失，连同他的亲吻，他的手指，他的每一寸气息。

之后鸣上将吻落到他的下巴上，再之后侵略锁骨，又像是忘记了什么似的缓缓上行，舌尖在喉结表面反复滚动。雨宫本能地向后仰起脖子，那挑逗让他连肩膀都颤抖起来，从喉咙里挤出一声有些沙哑的呻吟。光是这种地步他就大汗淋漓了，他不知道接下来还会发生什么。一切都不过是最后；可在鸣上手里，最后和开端被连成一条衔尾蛇，他硬是把分手前最后一次性爱上演出了初夜的激情。雨宫低头，看见那颗银发的头颅停留在他胸口，自己的长袖T恤早在接吻时就被掀了起来，此时鸣上的嘴唇正磨蹭着他的乳尖，吐出的热气沿着皮肤爬行，让雨宫头晕目眩。

“嗯……”感受到鸣上的牙齿带来轻微的疼痛，雨宫终于忍不住轻声叫了出来。

“痛吗？”

“不……没关系。”

他摇了摇头，伸手去揉鸣上的头发。

“……留下印记吧？”

“知道了。”

过于和平的交易，没有任何争议或是反对。一瞬间他感觉到鸣上安抚性的舔舐，下一秒身体接受到的信号则是力道恰到好处的啃咬，牙齿浅浅地陷进皮肤里去，停留了好几秒后才离开。

随后鸣上的指尖继续下行，恍惚间雨宫还在揣测自己乳首周围的那圈牙印能残留多久，长裤拉链已经被拉下，成年一方的手指隔着底裤推了推他的性器，异样感使得雨宫整个人一个激灵。他迟钝的脑袋还没想出鸣上下一步会做什么，下身传来的湿热触感就向他宣告了事实，同时暴露在空气里的穴口被轻轻按上，抓住他毫无防备的间隙溜进内侧的通道，带着一点唾液的滑腻感，有规律地挤压着、扩张着。

和平时没有太大差别的前戏，却让雨宫觉得鸣上是想杀了他。一定是因为他很快就要丢下自己走掉，所以才会故意在亲吻里搅进高热，害得自己的身体只要稍微被他碰到就会沸腾起来，雨宫如是想着。此时的鸣上悠本身就是一剂只在今夜生效的媚药；雨宫忍不住抓紧了他的头发，邀请者是他自己，他自然不会让鸣上收手，但对方的爱抚实在太有技巧，明明根本算不上激烈，却让雨宫全身上下每一根神经都紧绷了。他的手指揉到鸣上头皮上的薄汗，如此细微的感触也被快感的撩拨扩大，一开始有气无力的低叫渐渐失去控制，雨宫看到整个世界被泼洒上不同的颜色。

“鸣上前辈……”他呼喊着。

鸣上没有说话。他两边的动作都持续着，甚至将已经勃起的性器吞得更深了些，雨宫感觉自己的理智摇晃着，仿佛正被一波波浪潮不断推向最高处的边缘。

“前、辈……已经，够了……快点啊……”

“……”

瞬间，鸣上的动作戛然而止，前后同时涌上的强烈空虚感冲上雨宫的大脑，反而让他觉得一阵反胃，连自己刚才想要说什么都忘了。随后，他感觉到自己的右手被轻轻抓住，紧接着不由分说地牵引而上。

雨宫完全没料到这种发展。他本能地屏住了呼吸，仿佛自己的心脏也跟着被鸣上扯到空中，自胸口拉出一条暗红的线，于黑暗里摇摇欲坠，稍微用一点力就能从正中间断掉；当然，从他们两人之间断掉的东西根本不止这条线，雨宫非常清楚。

“莲。”

他听到鸣上轻声呼唤着自己的名字，那声音一如往常，成年人的沉稳岿然不动，从开始到结束，不知道将这位幼稚的高中生蛊惑了多少次。雨宫一根手指也没动，只是睁大眼睛盯着黑暗里鸣上的身影看，看他以前所未有的温柔的动作牵起自己的手掌，然后低下头缓慢地靠近嘴唇。

深情、虔诚，像是一场婚礼。仿佛他们拥有这世上最美丽的爱情，这场交合正是起誓本身，他们绝不会不离开彼此一般。

——和这夜晚的本质不相称到令人作呕。

 

“……放开。”

然后雨宫想也没想便一把拍开了他的手。那一瞬间，他感觉那根血线无声无息地湮灭在了空气里；随后，从指尖开始，他的整个身体逐渐崩塌在鸣上眼前，恍惚间雨宫误以为自己已经成了一堆光溜溜的骨和肉，失去控制、自然而然地陷落到鸣上的怀里去，把他们之间的“爱情”刻画得前所未有的裸露和疯狂。

 

在那之后，所有的缠绵都显得多余了。这也是理所当然的——原本今夜的他们就根本不适合腻人的玫瑰色，说不定血的红色要更加应景。

在雨宫的催促下，鸣上很快开始了正戏。他一口气刺入最深处的动作没有任何犹豫，雨宫猛吸气的声音几乎快要扯破喉咙，尖锐到他自己都头皮发麻。之后鸣上一手抓着雨宫的臀部动起了腰，抽插愈发激烈，在雨宫的脸色总算开始由惨白染上些许绯红时，鸣上又一次俯身吻了他；但这个吻比起先前的温存已经天翻地覆，他们在嘴唇分离的短小间隙里咧嘴笑着露出牙齿，像是吞食猎物的猛兽那样撕咬对方的嘴唇，刺鼻的铁锈味充斥鼻腔，明明是被鸣上按住手腕欺凌的一方，这血淋淋的行为却让雨宫觉得痛快不已。毕竟是他自己擅自扯破了虚伪的和平，而鸣上一点也没变。变的是他——鸣上只是一如既往地配合着他年少的任性和狂乱而已。他想要爱情，鸣上便给予他爱抚；他想要疼痛，鸣上便给予他暴力。这就是他认识的鸣上悠，总是能轻而易举地把他送上幸福的顶峰，不求任何回报，代价便是不管怎样的结局都必须由雨宫自己一个人承受，因为对鸣上来说他终究什么也不是。

鸣上很快射了出来，橡胶的小玩意完美扮演了自己的角色，雨宫则在他试图拔出来的时候刻意夹紧内壁，耳边闪过鸣上稍微乱了阵脚的一声低吟，雨宫愉快得整个胸口都在发痒，片刻前的优柔寡断早就不见踪影，现在他只想看看鸣上在他面前被性欲冲昏头脑的模样有多么滑稽。但鸣上压根没理会他，双手抬高他的膝盖，将少年的身体有些过火地折叠起来，完全不过问雨宫的意见便再次倾身插入。滚烫的器官直接摩擦上敏感着的内壁，雨宫睁大眼睛惨叫出声，而鸣上仿佛觉得这还不够，五个指甲突然掐进雨宫的大腿，火辣辣的灼痛让雨宫整个人都乱了阵脚，然而这份疼痛还未消减，鸣上又一次弓起背将脸凑到雨宫大腿内侧，猛地张大嘴用犬齿刺入刚留下了掐痕的部位，用力到像是要将那一整片皮肤都咬下来。

“啊……！？你，这……”

雨宫想不出鸣上用了多大力气在操弄他，总之用身体快要被撕成两半来形容并不过分。他想要反抗，但那双他贪恋不已的手根本不允许这些；鸣上的动作只是让两人的身体贴合得更紧，雨宫感觉自己的头深深陷进枕头，高温快要将他整个人烧死了。刚抽动了几下鸣上就拔了出来，雨宫以为他玩腻了，刚想张嘴嘲弄他几句，自己的身体却被整个翻转过来，被迫跪倒在床单上，像狗一样对着鸣上抬高臀部，在他想出应该骂怎样的脏话前鸣上直接掰开了他的臀瓣，性器没有任何阻碍地对准穴口插入，那一瞬间雨宫甚至能清晰感觉到那膨胀的前端是怎样的形状。在这动物交配一般的体位下，光是一两次摩擦就能让他快乐到难以收回半伸的舌尖，因为那根坚硬的外物并非在胡乱冲撞，而是正目的性地反复碾压他最喜欢的地方，只有鸣上知道的、会让雨宫在短短几秒钟里从乖巧的高中生变成性爱的血壶的地方。

“——……！啊，唔……”

雨宫张开嘴叫着，但他自己已经无法辨别出那声音听起来到底如何了。他的头被鸣上按进了水底，呼吸极度困难，没有任何反抗的余地，唯一的下场便是溺水而亡。意识模糊间他听到交合处拍打而出的清脆水声，要不是鸣上的双手狠狠正掐着他的腰，雨宫的膝盖已经抖到完全无法支撑身体了。他感觉到自己的入口已经开始本能地配合鸣上的动作吞吐，透明的分泌液伴随着噗叽声满溢而出，像虫子一样爬过大腿内侧，最终滴落到床单上留下水痕。

那张向来在他面前温柔到不能再温柔的面孔，是带着怎样的表情看着现在的自己呢……雨宫对这种事已经没什么兴趣了。反正什么也不会剩下，他想。就让你把骨头都吃个干净好了——这是你最后的机会，明天你的早饭便是最难以下咽的火车套餐，所以趁现在把我当成物品，以最糟糕的可能性破坏吧。

鸣上的手从后方伸过来抚上他的脸颊，此时的雨宫正抬高了腰任由他侵犯，早就放弃了压抑面部表情的挣扎，任由鸣上将他的脸强行拧过去，带着高潮前最凌乱的表情最后一次接吻。这回他说不定会直接咬断自己的舌头，雨宫想着，对着想象中鸣上的幻影狠狠啐了一口。但鸣上没有；他像平时那样吻了雨宫，亲吻和性交的温度差大到让雨宫的颅腔嗡嗡作响，然后他的手没有任何征兆地抓住雨宫已经湿透了的性器，毫不留情地撸动起来。

……果然，什么也不会剩下，他会带着他所有的东西离开，雨宫在射精的前一秒如是想着。这次他的目光终于不再躲闪，而是笔直地望向鸣上的脸；自然，他看不清鸣上的五官，但那双微垂的眼睛还是在他的意识深处一闪而过，两片银色浸透了数不清的情绪，雨宫突然觉得，自己大概永远也不可能真正了解这个男人。

 

等雨宫再次睁开眼睛的时候，房间里已经没有其他人的气息了；鸣上大概是提前去了车站。狭窄的空间仍旧狭窄，但那个盘踞了一大块地板的行李箱已经不见踪影。它是和那几袋垃圾一起被烧成灰了吧——雨宫愤恨地想着，试图以这种方式把心中鸣上悠的形象降到最低，为自己赎来一点毫无价值的释然。

黑暗中心坐落着一小片方形的白光：是电视被打开了。雨宫保持着平躺的姿势稍微抬起脖子看，播报员的嘴模模糊糊地一张一合，机械性地读出早在昨晚就已经宣布过的新闻，一切都毫无意义。不过，有了这点微弱的声音，凌晨的房间倒也不显得那么凄凉——到最后还在夸耀自己的贴心吗？雨宫冷笑，试着翻了个身，然而身体每一个角落都痛得要命，看来是暂时是没法起来了。

果不其然，连一句告别都没留给自己，鸣上的离开干净利落，对雨宫来说倒也少了些负担。不过想想也很麻烦——今天是周一，就算把上午的课翘掉，下午大概也逃不过，要是不想和认识的人们一一解释自己是怎样被一个男人操弄到失去意识，他就只能强撑着这副精疲力竭的身体尽快回到四茶去。

……就算要回去，也只能是一个人了。

雨宫用尽全力闭上眼睛。转瞬间疲劳便再次侵袭身体，他可没心思再去回忆鸣上的事情，不如说脑子根本一片空白，就算要想什么也根本想不出来。不过，在落入睡眠的前一秒他的眼眶发热了，难以控制地吸了吸鼻子，在睡意间一闪而过的，是一抹他再熟悉不过的香烟的余味。

 

——这是鸣上唯一留给他的东西。


End file.
